un lindo gatito
by sakurahimeo7777
Summary: que pasaria si alguien o algo obligara a ranma a quedarse atrapado en su estado de neko-ken  puño de gato podre akane curarlo o habra cura alguna para ranma . este fanfic no es mio sino de dav chan del portalfic pedi permiso antes de postear
1. Chapter 1

Antes de escribir este fic aclaro que todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko la mujer ms genial del planeta y

Hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento as que no me demanden jeje

Simbologa:

"pensamientos"

(Comentario mo)

cambio de escena

Era un da hermoso en nerima en el aire se poda respirar una gran calma una como jams se haba hecho presente era uno de esos en

El que se piensa que todo marchara bien las aves cantaban alegres las mariposas volaban y el pececillo del estanque daba un salto pero esa paz no duro mucho tiempo.

Kasumi: buenos das hermanita, el desayun est casi listo.

Akane: buenos das kasumi

Kasumi: podras ir despertar a ranma?

Akane: si hermana

Akane subi por las escaleras en direccin al cuarto de ranma cuando llego abri la puerta y vio a ranma dormido y a shampo abrazando a ranma.

Akane: tonto, pervertido!

Saco su mazo y golpeo a ranma que apenas estaba despertando dejndolo estampado en el suelo, akane se fue rumbo al dojo

Ranma: marimacho violenta! Por qu me pegas?

Volteo a ver a su lado y estaba shampo aun abrazndolo

Shampo: ni hao ranma shampo venir a despertarte para pedir cita contigo.

Ranma: shampo, no pudiste espera a que me despertara, adems hoy no quiero salir contigo.

Shampo: ahora recordar que no puedo, tener mucho trabajo hoy y prometer a ayudar a bisabuela.

Shampo sali por la ventana no sin antes dar un abrazo a ranma

Ranma: maldicin, ahora tendr que explicar a akane que no dorm con shampo

En el dojo akane se encontraba entrenando lanzaba golpes al aire furiosa, como si estuviera peleando con su peor enemigo

Akane: ese maldito pervertido, insensible como se atreve

Ranma: akane

Akane: largo no quiero verte, pervertido

Ranma: al menos una vez quisieras escucharme, shampo se meti en mi cama!

Akane: y crees que yo voy a creer eso edemas que me importa t no eres nada mo as que puedes hacer lo que quieras, te odio vete de mi vida!

Ranma: est bien akane, si as lo quieres hoy mismo me ir de nerima por siempre veamos si es en verdad lo que quiere

Ranma se dio media vuelta con una cara de tristeza enorme y se dispona irse a preparar sus cosas para irse

Akane: no, ranma perdn no te vayas.

Ranma: est bien akane pero no seas tan celosa, me perdonas?

Akane: est bien ranma te perdono pero antes.

Se escucho un sonoro golpe y se vio a ranma salir volando por los cielos de nerima

Ranma: marimachoooooooo me las pagaras

Akane: para que no lo vuelvas a hacer tonto como me asusta de esa manera, amenazar con irse bakka

En un lugar cerca de la preparatoria se vio aterrizar a ranma dejando un enorme crter en el suelo se levanto un poco a

Dolorido y se percato que alguien lo miraba

Ranma: haaa! Un gatooooo!

Sali corriendo sin darse cuenta que en su camisa estaba atorado un pan de pescado, por lo cual cientos de gatos aparecieron tras de l

Y unos mas lo rodearon cerrndole el paso, en ese momento se escucho.

Ranma: miiaaauuu

Ranma haba entrado en el neko ken y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo de todos los gatos y subi a un rbol que estaba cerca

Y se sent ah para limpiarse como se limpian lo gatos y a maullar

En el dojo akane estaba comenzando a preocuparse pues ranma ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera y ya haba pasado la hora de almorzar y ella sabia

Que ranma no se perda una comida por nada del mundo

Akane: ese tonto donde se abra metido de seguro a de estar con shampo o con ukio

Pensaba furiosa mientras sala del dojo en direccin a la calle para buscar a su prometido, pues tambin estaba preocupada

Akane: y si esta vez s le pegue demasiado fuerte

Pens y apresuro su paso en direccin por donde haba visto salir a ranma volando despus del golpe que ella le diera (como no se va preocupar)

Calles ms adelante se escuchaba a tres chicas luchando (ya sabrn cuales son xp) las otras tres prometidas de ranma luchaban para decidir quin calmara ranma en su regazo

Shampo: ranma ser mo, yo calmarlo ustedes no intervenir

Ukyo: no, ranma es mo y ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aqu

Kodachi: jojojojojojojo ustedes plebeyas no son dignas de mi ranma, kodachi kuno la rosa negra solo yo soy la indicada para cuidar de mi ranma as la batalla continuo por horas y ranma vea desde el rbol mientras se limpiaba con su lengua como suelen hacer los gatos

Ukio: ya me empiezo a hartar

Shampo: que proponer entonces

Ukio: dejemos que l sea quien decida

Kodachi: jojojojo est bien pero ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra m

Ukio: ustedes son las que no tienen oportunidad contra m

Shampo: ustedes no tener oportunidad, ranma ser mo y amarme

Ukio: est bien veamos con quien quiere ir ran-chan

Las tres se pusieron delante de ranma llamndolo de la manera ms dulce que poda, ranma las observo un momento y dejo de lamerse se puso en cuatro patas

Ranma: ggrrrrr! Ggrrrr!

Se puso en posicin de batalla de los gatos con la espalda un poco arqueada hacia arriba y mostrando los dientes mientras grua estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando de miro una figura que le pareci familiar y salto hacia ella, las otras prometidas empezaban a dejar crecer su aura de batalla mientras vean con gran odio lo que suceda.

Continuara.

Qu onda! Aqu el primer captulo de este fic espero les guste aunque hasta a hora no se ve de que ve tratar, pero es la primer vez que hago uno bueno

Este fic esta dedicado para a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leerlo y les recomiendo que lean el fic de beby ranma esta bueno ese fic es uno de mis favoritos lo escribi marta y tambin los fic de mimi-chan son buenos bueno me despido

Ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, critica o insulto mndenlo a centauro_


	2. Chapter 2

(nota de la posteadora) (aclaro que este fanfiction no es mio sino de dav_cha para contactarlo esta en sus notas finales al fondo de este fanfiction)

de escribir este fic aclaro que todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko la mujer mas genial del planeta y

Hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento as? que no me demanden jeje

Simbologia:

"pensamientos"

(Comentario mio)

cambio de escena

Capitulo 2

Ranma se encontraba sobre las piernas de akane de ronroneando como el mas tierno gatito del todo el planeta,

Akane sorprendida solo lo observaba y no se percataba de que enfrente de ?l estaban las prometidas de ranma hasta que:

Shampo: tu que creer, que hacer ranma

Ukio: ran-chan que crees que haces ven aqui en este momento yo soy la bonita

kodachi: jojojojo ranma-sama que haces con esa plebeya?

Ranma dirigio su vista hacia donde estaban sus demas prometidas las observo un momento y vio como estas lo llamaban,

Se levanto del regazo de akane y comenzo a caminar hacia ellas, akane miro confundida como ranma se dirig?a hacia

Sus demas prometidas y se sintio un poco triste pues penso que ranma preferia ellas

Uki/shamp/koda/: lo ves ranma nos prefiere a nosotras!

Esto hizo sentir a akane mas triste queria correr para no ver como ranma se iba con sus prometidas

Ranma: grrrrgrrrrrrrr grgrgrgrgr!

Lanzo un gruñido a sus prometidas y se abalanzo sobre ellas, mandando a volar por los cielos de nerima. primero a kodachi,

Ukio y shampo a duras penas se quitaban los golpes de ranma en fraccion de segundos la espatula de ukio quedo echa virutas de metal

Y los bomboris de shampo fueron reducidos a polvo, ranma estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque nuevamente. Pero, escucho la voz de su ama

Akane: ven gatito, gatito, gatito? ven ranma

De un solo salto ranma llego al regazo de akane y comenzo a ronronear nuevamente como el mas tierno gatito del universo, shampo y ukio

Observaban esta escena con odio y en su mente solo rondaba un pensamiento ,matar a akane! akane las miro y con una sonrisa

En su rostro llena de orgullo les dijo:

Akane: ya vieron con quien prefiere estar

Shampo/ukio: te mataremos

Y se lanzaron al ataque contra akane, pero ranma se interpuso en su ataque y las ataco antes hiriendo a ukio en un brazo y a shampo en un costado

Ranma gruñia como una bestia feroz y se disponia a atacar de nuevo mas sin embargo la voz de akane lo detuvo

Ukio/shampo: ranma por que?

Le dijeron casi llorando y solo obtuvieron por repuesta un fuerte gruñido de ranma

Akane: ven vamos a casa gatito

Y asi ranma siguio a akane dejando atras a dos mujeres que lloraban no por sus heridas en el cuerpo si no por las del corazon.

Continuara...

Que onda! aqui? entregando el segundo capitulo de esta serie cortito pero jeje no me gusta escribir mucho

Ya saben este fic va dedicado a todo aquel que se tome la molestia de leer hasta aqu? y se lo agresco mucho

Gracias por sus comentarios en especial los tuyos noritha ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, insulto o maldicion, felicitacion mandelo a mi correo

Centauro_ y por cierto si no tienes el manga de ranma o quieres el de inuyasha contactame y te lo mando sale hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de escribir este fic aclaro que todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko la mujer ms genial del planeta y

Hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento as que no me demanden jeje

Simbologa:

"pensamientos"

(Comentario mo)

cambio de escena

Era un da como cualquier otro el sol brillaba los pjaros cantaban, era otro da hermoso en el barrio de nerima, el pececillo brincaba alegremente en el estanque de la casa de los Seores tendo, todo era paz y tranquilidad no haba ningn disturbio en ninguna parte todo era felicidad y alegra, no haba nada que pudiera arruinar este perfecto da, al menos eso era lo que pensaba nuestro personaje, que ahora se levantaba con los primeros rayos de la luz del da, habra sus ojos y lentamente como queriendo que ese da no se acabar, el perciba aquel aroma que lo volva loco, ese aroma, que lo posea la nica mujer capaz de volverlo loco con su sonrisa, la nica capaz de hacer quedar mal al gran ranma saotome, el abri los ojos y mir a su prometida

Ranma: " o no ahora s me va a matar"

Se dijo para s mismo al ver que se encontraba sobre las piernas de su prometida pero al mirar a su rostro se dio cuenta que ella an se encontraba dormida entonces con mucho cuidado se levant de ah, la observ por un momento

Ranma: " vaya, soy el ms mentiroso del mundo"

Con sumo cuidado cargo a su prometida y la llev a su cuarto, con mucho cuidado la levant en sus brazos la deposit en su cama y la tap con sus sbanas, despus sali de ah con una gran sonrisa en los labios,

Ranma: "a veces me gusta el puo del gato"

Estaba pensado en eso, mientras estaba recostado en el techo mirando hacia el firmamento contemplaba las nubes ir y venir

Ranma: " cmo me gustara saber qu hice"

Llega la hora para asistir al colegio el despertador de akane son para avisarle que ya deba levantarse, ella mir a su alrededor preguntndose " cmo llegu aqu" mova la cabeza de izquierda a derecha de arriba abajo como buscando algo, de pronto vio la hora,

Akane: se me hace tarde mejor me apresuro

Ranma se encontraba en el patio de la escuela, se preguntaba por qu no haba visto a sus otras prometidas le pareca raro que ninguna de ellas se hubieran cruzado en su camino el da de hoy pero una cosa s la tena clara eso no le molestaba si no todo lo contrario, aunque s le molestaba que su prometida akane, el da de hoy lo miraba raro como si quisiera decirle algo pero, cada vez que l se acercaba ella desviaba la mirada,

Ranma: " cmo me gustara saber qu hice ayer"

Akane se encontraba pensativa y en la azotea de la escuela, no saba si deba decirle a ranma lo sucedido ayer,

Akane: " mejor se lo digo" pero ser en la casa

Mientras akane pensaba ranma ya haba llegado a la azotea el se puso detrs de ella y le coloc una mano en su hombro sorprendindola

Akane: baka!

Le grit mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada

Ranma: nunca vas a cambiar marimacho, slo vine disculparme por lo que haya hecho ayer

Akane: qu?, tienes fiebre ranma

Le deca mientras tocaba su frente para cerciorarse que su prometido no estuviera delirando

Ranma: es que ltimamente me has visto raro casi no me hablas y bueno... Yo... Este... Yo

Akane: te preocupaste?

Ranma: bueno... Este... Si supongo

Akane se qued observando a ranma se sorprendi mucho de que l hubiera aceptado que se estaba preocupando sinti una gran ternura y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro la ms dulce que pudo haber encontrado, ranma se qued embelesado al ver la sonrisa de akane se perda en esos hermosos ojos azules ,ranma a su vez no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar esos hermosos ojos cafs llenos de ternura esos ojos que los posea la nica mujer capaz de hacer que le tiemblen a el las piernas, poco a poco e inconscientemente se van acercando cada vez ms y ms ni uno de ellos se da cuenta en realidad de lo cerca que estn, estn tan hipnotizados por los ojos del otro que no se dan cuenta, que si alguien pasaba junto a ellos dira que estn a punto de besarse, pero, tal vez si sea eso lo que ellos quieren, de pronto una pelota rebot aun lado de ellos haciendo una gran explosin o jo jo jo se escuch una risa, ranma y akane inmediatamente supieron quin era la duea de esa risa,

Codachi: maldita plebeya que le has hecho a mi ranma

Akane: no le he hecho nada loca

Kodachi: mientes mi Ranma - sama no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ayer tu lo drogaste

Y se avent a luchar contra akane a toda velocidad ranma iba a interponerse pero akane molesta por lo que le haba dicho Kodachi, se adelant a l y como s se tratara Kodachi de una pelota de tenis le dio con su mazo mandndola a volar por los cielos de nerima.

Ranma: " qu hice ayer, cmo me gustara saberlo"

Akane: maldita loca, mira quin habla de drogarlo

Ranma: oye akane, qu hice ayer?

Pero el timbre del instituto furinkan son avisando que final de la hora del almuerzo haba terminado, akane al escuchar el timbre corri hacia el instituto evadiendo as la pregunta de ranma

akane: apresrate tambin o no vas entrar a clase

Le grit, mientras ella se perda de la vista de el

Ya han pasado cinco minutos desde que ranma y akane haban salido del instituto furinkan ranma como es su costumbre iba por la reja y akane por la calle, ranma iba muy pensativo

Ranma: " qu raro ukio no asisti hoy a clases y shampo aun no ha aparecido y esa loca de Kodachi antes a que se habr referido con que akane me drogo,

De pronto la voz de akane lo sac de sus pensamientos, que casi lo hizo caer de la reja

Akane: enserio no recuerdas, nada de lo que haces como gato.

Ranma:"rayos, qu hice" no, porque?

Akane: no por nada, olvdalo

Ranma: Akane, qu fue lo que hice ayer?

Akane iba a decir algo pero una cadena con una punta de flecha lanzada hacia ellos, la interrumpi pues ranma la haba tomado por la cintura y dado un brinco para librarse de la cadena que los atacaba

Mosse: ranma, cmo te atreves hacerle eso a m shampo te eliminare,

Mosse se lanz al ataque en contra de ranma lanzndole toda clase de objetos y armas, ranma les esquivaba, sin ninguna dificultad

Ranma: yo no le he hecho nada

Mosse: sinvergenza an te atreves a negarlo

Y mosse le lanz cientos de cuchillos y flechas que ranma esquiv dando un gran salto, pero vio que las fechas se dirigan directamente hacia akane, as que dio otro gran salto y se puso frente a akane

Rama: truco de las castaas calientes

Ranma mova sus brazos a una velocidad impresionante desviando las flechas y cuchillos pero una de ellas alcanz a herir a akane en un brazo, hacindole una leve cortada, esto enfureci a ranma y se dispuso a atacar

Ranma: rugido de Len

Una gran esfera de energa roja sali de las manos de ranma e impacto a mosse dejndolo tendido en el suelo, muy mal herido, casi inconsciente y con una gran tez de dolor en su rostro

Ranma: si vuelves a lastimar akane no te lo perdonar de nuevo

Se acerc a l y le dio una patada que lo mand a volar por los cielos de nerima

Ranma: ese tonto

Akane: ranma ests bien

Akane not que las palmas de ranma estaban heridas por desviar todas esas flechas con sus manos sangraban un poco y eso le preocupo

Akane: ranma estas bien?

Ranma: si, no te preocupes

Akane le sonri de una manera muy dulce

Ranma: bueno mejor apurmonos a llegar a casa

Akane: y como, agradecimiento te preparare algo delicioso

Ranma: porque no me mato mosse,

Lo dijo en tono bajo pero akane alcanzo a orlo

Akane: que dijiste ranma

Le deca mientras sostena su mazo en la mano lista para mandar a volar a ranma por los cielos de nerima

Ranma: no nada!

Deca mientras pona sus manos delante de l para cubrirse del golpe que se aproximaba, entonces akane vio de nuevo sus manos heridas por haberla salvado y se tranquiliz guardo su mazo

Akane: est bien ranma vamos a casa

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rosto

Ranma: eres linda cuando sonres si

Ambos se marcharon de ah

Ranma se haba levantado debido a ruidos que escucho en el patio miro al reloj y este marcaba las 3:00 p.m. ranma sali al patio pero no vio a nadie

Ranma: qu raro no hay nadie

De pronto ranma vio una sombra que brincaba fuera de la casa tendo y decidi seguirla

Akane abra sus ojos despertando esa maana era periodo de vacaciones asi que poda levantarse tarde, se estiro en su cama y vio la hora eran las 10:17 p.m. se quedo recostada un momento viendo hacia el techo, de pronto escucho ruidos en su ventana como si la araaran pens que se trataba de p-chan y fue a abrir

Akane: ranma? Que haces aqu

Ranma: miauuuuuuuuu

CONTINUARA

QUE ONDA AQU ENTREGANDO EL 3 CAPITULO OJALA NO LES HAYA ABURRIDO PERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EMPIEZA LO BUENO QUIERES SABER QUIEN ES LA SOMBRA SIGUE LEYENDO EL PRXIMO CAPITULO SALE NOS VEMOS

YA SABEN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, INSULTO, CRITICA, FELICITACION, MNDENLO

A centauro_ por favor manden algo (menos virus)

HASTA LA PRXIMA


	4. Chapter 4

En el otro captulo dejamos a nuestros personajes en una situacin un poco extraa, ranma se encontraba bajo el puo del gato, akane lo miraba extraada sin saber por qu pasaba esto, akane se encontraba confusa y decidi abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a su prometido, ranma inmediatamente se acurruco en los brazos de su prometida como el ms tierno gatito y se puso en su regazo, ranma ronrroneaba como el ms dulce gatito en la tierra, akane se encontraba pensando como pudo haberle pasado esto ranma, ranma ya se encontraba dormido enroscado en la cama de akane akane lo miraba dulcemente,

Akane: "cmo te pas esto ranma?"

Akane decidi dejar dormido a ranma y sali de ahi, haba quedado con sus amigas ir al centro comercial esta tarde...

pasaron cinco horas, akane regreso no veia a Ranma por ningn lado y se preguntaba en donde puede estar el

miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

escucho akane el el tejado de su habitacion

miauuuuuuuuuuuuu

escucho de nuevo y decidio ir al ver , arriba se encontraba ranma maullando al cielo como si estiuviera llamando a alguien , ranma al percatarse de que su ama habia vuelto en un salto llego hacia donde estaba ella

akane: como , aun no se recupera pero si ya pasaron mas de 5 horas

ranma se encontraba frotandose contra el cuerpo de akane ronroneqndo como un dule gatito

akane: tal vez se desperto cuando me fui y por eso no pudo calmarse

akane se sento y ranma hizo lo mismo sobre las piernas de akane akane comenzo a acariciarlo y ranma se quedo dormido

akne con cuidadoi llevo a ranma hasta su habitacion dejandolo tendido sobre la cama y ella se puso ha hacer los deberes de la escuela ppasaron 3 horas...

kasimi: akane ranma bajen la comida esta lista

akane: ya vamos oni-san "ya debe aversele pasdo a ranma el puo de gato"

akane intento despertar a ranma lo movia de un lado a a otro hasta que al fin desperto

ranma: miau

se levamto y movia la cabeza de lado a lado como buscando algo hasta que vio a akane

ranma: brrrrrrrbrrrr (imaginense au n gato ronroneando)

y se lanzo a akne como un tierno gatito

akane:como esto no es normal!

y bajo junto con ranma al comedor hai akane les explico lo que pasaba a todos

genma: humm aver

dijo mientras lanzaba a ranma hacia el estanque del jardin de las casa tendo

akane: pero que hace?

genma: bueno, ranma tambien se despierta cuando se moja

como si ubiera ocurrido una gran explosion en ek estanque del jardin el agua se alzo y de ahi salio ranma

ranma; grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgr (imaginense a un gato rugiendo)

una chica peliroja se lanzo comntra genma quien corria como un loco para no ser alcanzado por ella

akane: ven ranma gatito

ranma dejo a un muy mal herido panda que se ncontraba flotando en medio del estanque

nabiki: a ver que pasa

decia mientras rociaba agua caliente sobre ranma, en segusdos ranma regreso a su forma masculina pero no djaba de creerse un gato pues se sacudio el agua como tal

akane: pero que te paso ranma

decia con los hojos cristalizados como a punto de llorar

happosai: hola, pero, que es eso?

dijo sealando a ranma, todos lo miraron extraados

todos: que cosa maestro?

happosai : se acerco aranma el cual se encontaba calmado sobre las piernas de akane

happosai:miren, esta marca

sealo al cuello de ranma

happosai: esta marca es una maldicion,

akane: maestro, por eso ranma no deja de ser un gato

happosai: asi es, akane y solo ay una manera de revertirlo

akane: usted sabe como maestro, digala por favor

happosai: esta bien pero te costara una de tus pantis

dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre akane

se vio volar a un anciano sobre los cielos de nerima, mientras gritaba

happosai: piensenlooooooooooooooooooooo!

akane: y haora que aremos

soun: si el maestro sabia de esto supongo que la abuela,tambien

y asi todos se dirijieron al neko haten pero...

al lleguar se encontraron con un cartel que decia

cerrado lo lametamos tuvimos que regresar a china.

akane: solo esto faltaba, bueno no nos queda otra opcin ms que ese viejo pervertido

As todos ellos se dirijieron al dojo tendo esperando encontrarse al maestro happosai en el

A llegar al dojo tendo el maestro se encontraba ya en nl con una gran bolsa a su espalda y con su tradicional pauelo amarrado en la cabeza

Happosai: jeje jeje ya tengo las pantis de akane

Akane: qu cree que hace

Le deca esto mientras daba un mazazo al maestro Happosai, el cual quedo estampado en el piso del dojo, el maestro recuperndose del golpe de dijo

Happosai: porque hacen esto a un indefenso anciano como yo

Lo deca con los ojos vidriosos y poniendo la cara ms tierna que poda poner

Sueltenme porque le hacen esto a un inocente anciano como yo repetia sin detenerse mientras colgaba boca abajo de una rbol atado como si fuera un capullo de mariposa

akane: no lo soltaremos hasta que nos diga que le pasa a ranma

happosai: ya se los dije solo ablare por unas pantimedias de akane

nabiki: encerio

dijo nabiki maliciosamente mientras sostenia un plato de comida de muy mal aspecto

genma: eso no es lo que preparo akane ayer?

nabiki solo asintio con la cabeza mientras se asercaba con una cuchara llena de la sopa que habia preparado akane

happosai: no porfavor, les dire, pero eso no por favor

akane: nabiki! gggggrrrrrr

le dijo mientras su aura de batalla comenzaba a brillar

nabiki: jeje espera akane recuerda es por ranma

en el dojo todos se habian reunido en el comedor y se veia a un happosai atado en medio de la mesa

happosai: bien, escuchen es amrca en el cuello de ranma es una conocida por el poder que tiene para mantener a una persona en un estado en especifico con esta maldicion se puede mantener a un sujeto dormido, cansado, con miedo, o en cualquier otro estado en el que se encuentre la persona en el caso de ranma fue usada para mantenerlo en el neko-ken

akane: maestro, hay alguna cura?

happosai: si, pero...hum

akane: cual?

le decia mientras lo sacudia feroz mente

happosai: bueno el tiene que ser un hombre

todos: como?

continuara...

por favor se que a lo mejor mi historia es un aburrida pero no estpoy en mi mejor momento y no quiero dejar esta hstoria inconclusa por favor

mandenme sus comentarios se agradece mucho que lean esto

att: dav-chan

centauro_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Antes que nada aclaroque estos personajes pertenecen ala gran rumiko y ago esto sin afande lucro asi que no me demanden_**

**_Simbologia:_**

**_"Pensamientos" _**

**_(_****_Comentario_********_mio)_**

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°cambio de escena°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

**_El Bello _****_atardecer_********_ya mostraba esos hermosos matices anaranjados que hacían parecer a las montañas arder en fuego, UN precioso espectáculo para nuestros dos personajes favoritos pero, que hacían ahí?_******

**_Akane: fuuufff(suspiro) ¡ranma! Ven, vamos _**

**_Ranma :_****_ miauuu _**

**_Se tiro del arbol del cual esta recostado contemplando los bellos matices del atardecer, Akane le dio un pescado el cual se dispuso a comer ella se sentó al lado de su felino prometido para comer_**

**_Akane: espero que esto acabe pronto, fuuufff (suspiro)_**

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°flask back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

**_Akane: ¡pero que le pasa a todos ustedes! ¿Por qué demonios me miran de esa forma?_**

**_Nabiki: no es obvio hermanita?, tu eres la unica que puede librar a ranma de esto_**

**_Soun: hija piensa que ustedes estan destinados a casarse_**

**_Kasumi: padre, no seria mejor que se casaran antes de "eso"_**

**_Genma: (en un cartel) por supuesto!_**

**_Soun: esta decidido por el bien de ranma y el dojo, ¡akane te casaras mañana mismo con ranma para que asi en la noche de bodas lo cures!_**

**_Como si la casa tendo se tratase de un horno se empezó a calentar y a llenar de un color azul intenso el aire se torno pesado y un rostro de horror se dibujo en los rostro de Genma y Soun al ver a la pequeña akane sostener un megasuperhiper mazo de 100 kilos con una pequeña etiqueta que rezaba " úsese para casos de emergencias " happosai que se encontraba debil por los estragos que le causaba a su cuerpo haber ingerido la comida de akane preso del miedo dijo_**

**_Happosai: espera akane, hay otra forma de curarlo!_**

**_Akane: de verdad, ¿Cuál es?_**

**_Pero Genma y Soun viendo que la oportunidad de casar a esos cabeza dura se iba se lanzaron contra el maestro asiéndole probar una vez mas de ese horrible plato y el pobre e indefenso anciano cayo en coma debido al envenenamiento provocado y esta vez ni siquiera una prenda de akane lo despertó._**

**_Soun/Genma: akane no hay otra opción tienes que hacerlo,_**

**_En cuestión de segundos se ve salir volando a un panda y a un hombre de bigote hacia el horizonte tal vez con destino a Okinawa o mas allá _**

**_Akane ._****_ Encontrare esa otra forma, te lo prometo ranma!,_**

**_Jejejejej! Que bien esta saliendo todo jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj!, decia una pequeña y extraña figura desde un arbol mientras veia lo que ocurria en la residencia tendo,_**

**_Fin de flash back_**

**_Akane._****_ Veamos, solo me faltan 20 kilómetros de viaje _**

**_Decia mientras sostenia en sus manos un mapa_**

**_Akane: "según lo que leí en el libro del maestro llevando a ranma al templo del deseo y desesperación y despues metiéndolo a la fuente de agua se curaría de toda maldición puesta sobre el"_**

**_Ranma: miau? Rgrgrggrgrgrgrg (gruñendo)_**

**_Akane: ¿que pasa ranma?_**

**_Ranma se lanzo al ataque sobre un arbusto del cual salio una joven en mallas y con un arco y una flecha en mano _**

**_Kodashi: akane, he venido a liberar a mi ranma de tu brujería _**

**_Y lanzo una flecha contra akane la cual fue detenida por ranma, de pronto se escucho un pequeño silbido como si una pequeña cosa fuese cortando el viento, akane salto pero la lanza que fue tirada por shampoo alcanzo a herir una de sus piernas_**

**_Shampoo: rayos, fallar, akane matar_**

**_Ranma detuvo una pequeña espátula que iba directo a la cabeza de akane cortesía de ukio_**

**_Ukio: no permitiremos que te quedes con ranma,_**

**_Rodearon a akane apuntando cada una con sus armas las cuales dispararon al mismo tiempo contra akane, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando su fin pero en lugar de eso sintió como era elevada del suelo y puesta encima de lo que parecía un árbol, por un momento vio el rostro de ranma el parecía normal, la había tomado entre sus brazos y puesto a salvo _**

**_Ranma: a..aakaa…ne, ¡haaaaaaaa!(gritando y tomando se la cabeza como si le doliera)miauuuuu grgrgrgrg(gruñendo),_**

**_Ranma una vez mas como un gato se lanzo al ataque ferozmente contra sus tres oponentes Kodashi tontamente trato de abrazarlo_**

**_Kodashi: ranma mi amor as venido a mi!_**

**_Ranma lanzo un arañazo el cual Kodashi apenas logro esquivar, cuando alcanzo a reaccionar vio con horror como la piedra enorme que estaba detrás de ella no solo se partía en pedazos sino que se hacia fina arena _**

**_Shampoo: akane muere!_**

**_Gritaba mientras brincaba hacia a akane con una espada en mano un grave error por que ranma al oír el grito se lanzo como un rayo hacia shampoo dándole un gran golpe que la estrello contra el piso ranma se lanzo una vez mas por shampoo dispuesto a poner fin a la mas peligrosa rival pero antes de llegar fue interceptado por una pequeña figura que logro desviar el golpe que ranma lanzo, esta vez fue un gran roble el que recibió dicho impacto al instante fue convertido en aserrín_**

**_Coloane: chicas tontas! ¡como se les ocurre molestar al prometido en este estado! ¡ aprisa huyan de aquí mientras lo detengo,_**

**_Las tres chicas al ver elevarse enormemente la gran aura de batalla de la matriarca de las amazonas no dijeron nada y empezaron la huida_**

**_En algún lugar de la una montaña un pequeña figura reza frente un altar en una lengua la cual no se sabe cual es,_**

**_Hombre: dereemna shitsi kusa doko mirta…_**

**_"Jejeje muy pronto, muy pronto"¡jajajajajajajajajaj_**

**_Cologne elevo al máximo su aura de batalla , ranma al ver como las personas que hicieron daño a su ama escapaban se lanza a interceptar su huida pero es detenido por Cologne_**

**_Cologne: yo soy tu oponente ahora_**

**_Ranma se lanzo contra la anciana con feroces golpes los cuales eran detenido por la diestra anciana cada golpe era como si un 10 rayos o una bomba explotara, parecía una pelea entre dos dioses por el mando del mundo las piedras caían a pedazos árboles eran derivados como si se tratasen de fichas de domino el aire era pesado y caliente, el cielo se tornaba escarlata _**

**_Cologne: hirusoten ha!_**

**_Un_****_ enorme torbellino se alzo del suelo arrastrando a ranma dentro de el _**

**_Cologne: lo siento prometido pero no tuve otra opción_**

**_Akane: raaaaaaaaannnnnmmmmmmaaaaa!, maldita loca lo mataste sob sob sob (llorando)_**

**_el cielo se tormo gris un enorme rayo cayo sobre Cologne provocando un gran cráter y haciendo un gran estruendo como si hubiese explotado una gran bomba, una gran cortina de humo se levanto del suelo de la cual emergió una sola figura que pertenece a ranma un poco rasguñado pero nada de gravedad, akane bajo del arbol y se acerco al cráter y a ranma ahí se sorprendió al ver a la abuela inconsciente y con muchas heridas por todo su pequeño cuerpo , Akane se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos ranma gruño ante esta acción pero akane lo calmo._**

**_Akane: supongo que tengo que llevarla aun hospital_**

**_Y asi emprendió el camino hacia el hospital mas cercano_**

**_El templo ya se podia ver muy cerca aakne esboso una sonrisa de sactisfacion y apresuro su camino_**

**__**

**_Continuara…._**

**_Que onda aqui entrgando el capitulo espero y no les aburra lo acabo de acer haorita tenia otro mas bien preparado pero se me borro (bububuububaaa) comentarios, dudas, alagis, felicitaciones, fusilamientos, mandenlos ha centauro__**

**_Avances del proximo capitulo_**

**_Akane: no mueras por favor!_**

**_Cologne: lo lamento no hay nada que hacer_**

**_Un gran artita marcial exala su ultimo aliento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una gran paz en su alma su nombre ..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_

Como todos ya saben los derechos de autor de los personajes aquí usados pertenecen a la maestra del manga la gran rumiko, ago esto sin afan de lucro, no me demanden por favor

Simbologia:

()comentario mio

pensamientos de los personajes

cambio de lugar o tiempo

El templo ya se puede apreciar en la colina, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Akane

Akane: vaya por fin llegamos

Ranma: miauu

Ambos siguen su camino en dirección al templo que se ve cada vez más y más cerca

Soun: maestro al fin despierta! Buuuaaa!

Genma: ho maestro estábamos tan preocupados!

Happosai Parecía no prestar atención a los comentarios de los dos guerreros (lo son aunque no lo parezcan) veia fijamente por la ventana con los ojos serios y su tez se mostraba preocupada, su aura comenzaba a elevarse enormemente esto asusto a sus dos discipulos que ya se encontraban con la frente en el suelo suplicando perdon

Soun/genma: maestro no se enoje lo hicimos por el bien del dojo!

Happosai: silencio! Par de tontos! Es que no se dan cuenta de la situación!

Genma/soun: Mm

Por un momento se mostraron serios y miraron a su alrededor pusieron su cara seria y sombría antes de decir

Soun/ genma: es cierto como pagaremos el hospital!

Happosai: tontooooss!

Y les dio en la cabeza con su pipa con la que habitúa poner a ranma en orbita

Happosai: me avergUenza que Allan sido mis alumnos!miren hacia allá!

Señalo el arbol junto a la ventana el cual estaba repleto de figuras que parecían hombres pero su aspecto se asemejaba al de un felino demoniaco,

Voz: ataquen!

Happosai: soun, genma síganme!

Y se lanzo por la ventana para ir brincando de techo en techo junto a sus dos alumnos y tras ellos una manada de humanoides con forma felina que rugían ferozmente, al llegar al bosque happosai lanzo el primer ataque

Happosai: appo dai karin!

Una de esas bombas se estrello de lleno contra una de esas criaturas pero esta ni siquiera se detuvo o mostró signos de dolor

Happosai: genma, soun atrás de mi ya

Genma / soun: como ordene maestro

Happosai: toquen mi espalda

Genma soun: a la orden maestro

Happosai: La técnica definitiva de la escuela de combate del todo vale! El golpe del dragón!

Una enorme luz emergió de sus pequeños brazos quizá 100 veces mas grande que el rugido del león de ryoga y ranma, al instante árboles ,rocas y todo lo que hubo a su paso quedo echo polvo incluyendo a esas extrañas figuras que los venían siguiendo

Genma/ soun: maestro es usted único, el mejor!Pero quienes eran esos tipos?

Happosai no pudo responder por que cayo inconsciente al piso debido al esfuerzo tan grande que representaba para el usar esa técnica

Akane: bien ranma veamos si esta fuente de verdad funciona

Akane lanzo a ranma hacia la fuente el estaba a punto de caer en ella pero una pequeña figura desvío su trayecto

Akane: tu quien diablos eres

Yo soy

El eterno chico perdido como de costumbre iba con su gran mochila y su pesado paraguas rojo, en su mente solo corría un solo pensamiento. Akane

Ryoga: no puede ser, la dulce Akane no aria eso

Se repetía una y otra vez para darse animo a si mismo, y tal ves, a si, sobre llevar lo que le fue dicho en el dojo tendo,

| flash back

Kasumi: ho, ryoga bienvenido

Ryoga cargaba un gran oso de peluche en su espalda y sobre sus manos sostenía un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una enorme caja de chocolates, por primera vez no llevaba sus habituales ropas amarillas en lugar de eso portaba un traje elegante estaba bien peinado y su banda de la cabeza no estaba

Kasumi: ho, ryoga que te trae por aquí

Ryoga: hoy es el DIA, hoy le diré a Akane lo que siento esta Akane?

Kasumi iba a responder algo pero fue interrumpida por Nabiki

Nabiki: ella fue a curar a ranma en un lugar donde no los molesten, seguro quería hacerlo en un lugar donde no les molestaran

Ryoga que no entendía nada pregunto a la mayor de los tendos que sucedía, kasumi le contó la situación y le explico la manera de curar a ranma que ellos conocían pues ignoraban que Akane hubiese descubierto la otra forma, ryoga se quedo de piedra al oír lo que la dulce Akane tenia que hacer para curar al animal de ranma, salio corriendo sin dirección alguna a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían correr

Ryoga: ranma animal!

fin del flash back

Ryoga: un templo, preguntare en donde estoy

Apresuro sus pasos observo el cielo azul y lanzo un largo suspiro y pensó nuevamente en su amor

Ryoga: Akane

Akane: responde, Quién eres tú?

Sujeto: mi nombre es el gran ronman

Akane: y que demonios quieres con ranma?

Ronman: su poder! jajajajajaja! Todo su poder!

Y se lanzo contra ranma, el se defendió, el Templo se caía a pedazos, grietas se abrían en la tierra CADa golpe era un estruendo asta que

Ronman: vamos!

Ggrgrgrgrgrgrgr, varias criaturas salieron de la nada y sujetaron a ranma entonces ronman puso una mano sobre el pecho de ranma y comenzó a absorber el poder de ranma, akane se lanzo contra el tipo pero fue dejaba fuera de combate (aunque no inconsciente) de un solo golpe

Akane: por que aces esto?

Ronman: yo convertí a ranma en un gato para que liberara todo su poder con el seré invencible, el poder del puño del gato es inimaginable y solo el lo posee

Akane: lo vas a matar déjalo!

Ronman : cállate de una buena vez

Y lanzo una esfera de energía hacia akane

Akane: ranmaaaaa!

La esfera fue desviada por un paraguas rojo y de la densa nube que se alzo surgió una conocida figura .

Ryoga: tu maldito! Como te atreves a querer lastimar a akane !  
>RRonman: je jeje, no te perdonare el insulto<p>

El maestro abría sus ojos pesadamente, afuera se apreciaba un DIA soleado bello, pero la cara del maestro mostraba una tez de preocupación profunda

Soun: maestro al fin despierta

Genma: maestro, que fue lo que paso?

Happosai: les contare algo que sucedió hace apenas 1000 años atrás en china, en aquel tiempo existía un gran artista marcial de nombre ronman este sujeto un DIA hizo un pacto con los gatos demonio y así creo el neko-ken aunque esta TÉCNICA era diferente al usado por genma para entrenar a ranma, este neko ken no necesitaba de estar rodeado de gatos para activarse, ni provocaba el miedo a ellos, este neko ken era usado a voluntad por su practicante y el podía mantener la conciencia mientras lo practicaba, un DIA la ansia de poder corrompió el alma de este sujeto y se decidió por conquistar el mundo pero fue detenido por los 10 grandes guerreros entre los cuales están Cologne y yo, juntos logramos sellar a el y su técnica, pero creo que ahora a escapado de su sello

Genma: entonces el busca venganza

Happosai: si, pero creo que buscara algo mas

Genma: que cosa maestro

Happosai: genma, soun no ay tiempo para mas explicaciones síganme

Ryoga se lanza sobre ronman

Ryoga: punto de la explosión!

Ronman lo evade con gran facilidad una de las paredes del templo es alcanzada por la técnica y se cae a pedazos, ryoga continua atacando lanza su paraguas y varias pañoletas hacia ronman y este las detiene como si trataran de papel

Ronman: jeje!, ya me canse de jugar,

Y se lanza al ataque cientos de golpes a una velocidad increíble impactan el cuerpo de ryoga, quien en segundos cae al suelo

Ryoga: imposible ese ataque talvez fue diez veces mas rápido que el truco de las castañas de ranma

Sin dar tiempo a Ryoga de levantarse ronman se lanza contra el y le golpea salvajemente..

Akane: ranma te sacare de aqu

Piensa mientras se va acercando lentamente a el y a los extraños seres que lo sujetan, pero antes de poder llegar ellos se dan cuenta y se lanzan a atacarla

Akane: raaaaaaaannnnnmmmmmmaaaaa!

Ranma reacciona ante aquel grito y con una fuerza sin igual lanza a la criatura que lo sostenía y se lanza hacia el que esta apunto de golpear a akane y lo empuja salvajemente hacia un muro

Akane: ranma

Corre hacia el y lo abraza, lo levanta en sus manos y se lanza junto con el hacia la fuente

Ranma: akane?, que demonios aces abrasándome? (ruborizado)

Akane: ran-ma

y pega su rostro en el pecho de ranma y empieza a sollozar, ranma que no entendía nada salio del shock en el que se encontraba al oír un gran impacto que fue obra de Ryoga cuando choco con una columna del templo al ser arrojado por ronman,

Ranma: quien eres tu?

Ronman: vaya ranma! Te recuperaste, es una lastima, por que asi ya no me sirves

Y se lanzo contra ranma pero antes de llegar a el una bomba corto su camino

Ronman: vaya por fin arreglare cuentas contigo Happosai

Happosai: soy yo el que arreglare cuentas contigo, tu mataste a mi familia

Soun/genma: maestro es eso cierto? Por que no nos lo dijo

Happosai: no me lo preguntaron!par de tontos!

Perdónenos maestro decían soun y genma postrados de rodillas

Ronman: llego la hora!

Happosai: se lanzo al ataque

Era una batalla sin igual nadie se atrevía intervenir pues sabían que esa clase de pelea era de otro nivel al de sus fuerzas, la tierra temblaba, el templo estaba completamente destruido y la batalla continuo en las afueras de este

Happosai: te hizo bien el haber absorbido las fuerzas del neko-ken

Ronman: y no as visto nada!

De las manos de ronman surgió una gran esfera de energía la cual lanzo hacia happosai, el anciano maestro trato de evadirla pero fue alcanzo por esta y resulto herido

Ronman: jaja, soy invencible, los mandare a todos ustedes al infierno

Happosai: soun!, genma! ranma! fue un placer haber sido su maestro

Soun/genma: maestro!, No se rinda!, no nos de ya por muertos a todos

Happosai: tontos! Retiro lo dicho me averguenzo de ustedes! Ranma toma! Ese pergamino te acredita como el nuevo patriarca de la escuela del todo vale

Ranma: viejo esta diciendo que va a SA

Happosai: asi es, en toda mi asquerosa vida no hice nada para ayudar a otro ser humano, pero ahora si no ago algo, las unicas personas cercanas a una familia para mi moriran y nuestro arte desaparecerá, asi que no hay otra opcion, ranma! Lleva muy en alto el nombre de nuestra escuela,

Ranma/Genma/soun: ma-ma-estro

Happosai: lleguo la hora ronma, la hora de irnos al infiernooo!

Ronman: jajá solo tu iras a ese lugar hoy!

Happosai: la ultima técnica del gran happosai! La verdadera explosión de fuego de happosai!

Una gran aura de batalla se reunió alrededor de happosai, el aire elevo su temperatura la tierra tembló y grandes y profundas grietas se abrían en el árido suelo, la hierba alrededor de happosai se hizo ceniza en segundos de pronto el gran aura se comprimió formando una esfera alrededor del anciano maestro

Happosai: madre, padre los vengare

(se que el personaje de happosai no es asi pero por una vez quise que el anciano pervertido fuera el héroe y demostrara sentimientos)

Happosai: la verdadera explosión de fuego de happosai ahora!

Y se lanzo contra ronman el cual quiso evadirlo pero al llegar a el, el aura se expandió de golpe creando un fuego intenso y un gran estruendo

Ranma sujeto a akane y junto a genma y soun se alejaron de ese lugar pues el calor era intenso

Ranma: el fuego ya se detuvo

Genma/soun: hooo, maestro bua bua (llorando a mares)

Akane: maestro, siempre lo recordaremos

Un hombre espira su ultimo aliento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a su lado yace un cuerpo pequeño quemado por el intenso fuego , una luz se apaga, un poderoso artista marcial deja de existir en este mundo, un hombre que dio la vida por su familia, sus amigos y su arte, ve su ultima luz y cierra los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas ese hombre se hacia llamar Happosai el anciano mas pervertido de todo el Japón, hoy llego al final de su viaje, el ambiente se torna silencioso en señal de respeto a este hombre que murió de la forma mas digna que puede existir, una muerte preciosa que muy pocos logran alcanzar, pereció defendiendo lo mas valioso para el su descendencia su arte, el cielo llora, gotas de lluvia caen y enjuagan las gotas que derraman de sus ojos nuestros personajes

Ranma: de verdad, el no era solo un anciano pervertido

Akane: ranma!

Ranma: Qué? Ronman no murió?

Akane: no es eso, no te as dado cuenta?

Ranma: Huh?. Es verdad estoy mojado pero

Genma/soun: no eres una chica

Splas! Genma le lanzo un balde de agua fría (que no se de donde saco) a ranma

Akane: ranma estas curado de esa maldición también

Ranma: pe-pe-pero como?

Akane: la fuente, entonces si cura cualquier maldición!

Genma se olvido por momentos de lo sucedido y se lanzo como rayo hacia la fuente ryoga que apenas Abia llegado asta ellos al oír esto discretamente corrió hacia la fuente que afortunadamente Abia sobrevivió a la batalla de antes

A pasado una semana desde que el maestro fue sepultado todos siguen con sus vidas, pero ranma nota algo raro,

Ranma: ukio y shampoo no me han molestado en un buen tiempo ni siquiera las he visto me pregunto si ya aceptaron que no soy su prometido

Akane tendo da la cara!

Se escucho en la puerta del dojo tendo, ranma inmediatamente bajo del techo que es donde se encontraba y vio en la puerta a tres figuras conocidas

Ranma: creo que aun no lo aceptan

continuara

Que onda como les va, pues no se que decir con respecto a este capitulo, la verdad es que apure la historia para terminarla ya en el próximo capitulo, es que quiero comenzar otra que tengo en mente,

Pero bueno

Tomatazos sugerencias regaños felicitaciones y demás cosas y sus derivados

_**__

_**Mándelos a este correo electrónico: **_**_centauro__****_ todo comentario es bien recibido bueno asta la próxima_**

**_Avances del próximo capitulo el final:_**

**_Ranma recostó a Akane en la cama mientras la besaba, sus caricias subían de tono, akane entrelazaba sus piernas sobre la cintura de ranma y ahondaba mas sus besos_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_

COMO YA TODOS SABEN LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR PERTENECEN A LA GRAN RUMIKO CREADORA DE ESTA HISTORIA, HAGO ESTO SIN AFAN DE LUCRO ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO ME DEMANDEN, VIVA el anime y manga!

CAPITULO 7... eL FINAL

SAL AHORA AKANE TENDO TE RETAMOS

RANMA OBSERVABA DESDE EL TECHO CON LA EZPERANZA DE QUE SU BELLO ANIMALILLO SALVAJE (LA LLAMO UNA VEZ ASI SI NO MAL RECUERDO) NO ASOMARA SU BELLO ROSTRO A LA PUERTA

RANMA:QUE ILUSO SOY

PENSO AL VER COMO AKANE SALIA A LA PUERTA DEL DOJO AL ENCUENTRO DE SUS TRES RIVALES

RANMA:BIEN CREO QUE LLEGO LA ORA DE ARREGLAR este asunto

Ukio: Akane, no te permitiremos que sigas manipulando a ran-Chan

kodashi: la plebeya tiene razón, no permitiré que sigas manipulando a mi ranma con tus hechizos bruja

Shampoo: yo matarte y luego quedar con ranma!

Shampoo no espero mas y se lanzo en contra de Akane sosteniendo una gran espada con toda la intención de usarla para matar a Akane

Ranma: Ey, las niñas no deben jugar con espadas

Dijo mientras sostenía la espada que le Abia arrebatado shampoo

Shampoo: Ranmaaaaa ser tu!

Y se lanzo hacia sus brazos

Shampoo: ahiyaa! Ranma

Dijo cuando ranma la esquivo y fue a dar de lleno contra la puerta del dojo

Ukio: ranma? hay algo raro aqu

Pensó ukio al ver como ranma Abia rechazado a shampoo

Kodashi: ranma mi amor ven a mis brazos

E hizo lo mismo que shampoo y obtuvo el mismo resultado que ella, una vista muy de cercana del muro de la entrada de la casa tendo

Akane: ranma que haces?

Le dijo despacio y sorprendida al ver la actitud de su prometido para con sus demás prometidas

Ranma: (solo para que lo escuche Akane) es hora de poner fin a esto

Akane: acaso, quieres romper nuestro compromiso?

Dijo un tanto preocupada

Ranma: el nuestro no, solo el que tengo con ellas

Akane quedo muy sonrojada y en shock con estas palabras,

Akane:acaso eso significa que

Ranma: escuchen todas, a llegado el momento de arreglar todo este lío, llego el momento de que elija a mi prometida, pero antes quiero que ustedes prometan que sea cual sea mi decisión la respetaran por el honor que tienen, de acuerdo

Shampoo: ley amazona decir que tu casarte con

Ranma la interrumpió

Ranma: que pasa shampoo a caso tienes miedo de perder frente a ellas?

Ranma era listo cuando se lo proponía, y de antemano sabia que esas palabras habían dado en el orgullo de las mujeres

Shampoo: miedo yo? Ajajá no tener miedo de mujeres con forma de ladrillo

Ukyo: a quien llamas ladrillo palo

Kodashi: plebeyas no son dignas de mi ranma, ya han perdido antes de empezar

Ranma: entonces están de acuerdo?

Cuatro voces emitieron un si al instante, incluida la de Akane que había salido del shock anterior

Ranma: bien este es el trato, la que logre vencerme en combate, será mi prometida, la única regla es que no ay derecho para la revancha, como ya se dijo la que logre ganarme será mi única prometida

Ukyo: pero ranma, si mas de una de nosotras te gana que pasara?

Ranma: pelearan entre ellas y la que resulte victoriosa ganara

Shampoo: ganar fácilmente yo poder

Ranma: bueno empecemos les advierto que peleare con todo mi poder, tomen un papel

Cada una de las guerreras tomo un papel y enseguida lo abrieron

Ranma: digan su numero!

Ukyo: soy la 2

Codashi: la numero uno como siempre mi querido ranma-sama jojo

Shampoo: yo ser 3

Akane: (aun un poco fuera de lugar) la cu.. Cuatro

Ranma: la pelea será mañana a las 12:00 P.m. asta entonces nos vemos

El reloj del dojo tendo marcaba las 12:00 PM. En el centro del área del entrenamiento esta ranma y Kodashi a su alrededor, de espectadores las demás prometidas de ranma, un panda, un hombre de bigote, una chica amordazada de pies a cabeza para evitar que vendiera entradas a todo el mundo para ver la pelea (se imaginan quien es, no?) una joven que se ve es la mas mayor de todas y a su lado un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el reloj marca las 12:03 P.m.

Soun: comiencen la pelea!

Kodashi: mi querido ranma-sama lo ago por nuestro amor, tratare de no herirte mucho

Ranma no dijo nada solo sonrío, el estaba decidido a terminar con esto y que mas daba ser poco cortes por una vez en su vida

Ranma: patada mágica!

Un muro del dojo tendo se hizo pedazos, en un instante el cuerpo de Kodashi hizo un canal en el patio de la familia tendo con su cuerpo al ser arrastrada por la fuerza de impacto de la patada de ranma,

Soun: esta inconsciente, vencedor ranma saotome

Ranma: les dije que usaría todo mi poder

Akane: ran ranma

Ukyo: muy bien comencemos, ran-Chan perdóname pero no tendré piedad

Ranma: u-Chan lamento tener que pelear de esta forma contigo pero. Tampoco tendré consideraciones

Soun: comiencen!

Ukyo saco su enorme espátula y arrojo varias espátulas hacia ranma, el solo las esquivo y espero en el lugar a Ukyo

Ukyo: esto lo ago por nuestra felicidad, haaahaha!(Tirando un golpe con la espátula a ranma) ranma detuvo la espátula con una sola mano y la arrebato de las manos de Ukyo

Ranma: ríndete u-Chan

Ukyo: nunca me rendiré

Ranma: lo siento

Doblo la espátula de ukio y después la rompió en pedazos, Ukyo se levanto y ataco a ranma con bolsas de harinA

Ranma: truco de las castañas

Ukyo se desplomo al suelo inconsciente por el dolor que le causaban los impactos provocados por la técnica de ranma

Soun: vencedor ranma saotome

Shampoo: ser hora

Ranma: terminemos ya

Soun: comiencen

Shampoo: yo vencerte y llevarte a china

Ranma: eso lo veremos

Ranma ya estaba desesperado, para no decir impaciente el quería terminar de una vez por todas con esta locura no había tiempo de juegos

Ranma:no hay tiempo para juegos rugido de león!

Sobra decir que shampoo no pudo evitar tal impacto y que quedo noqueada con esa gran bola de energía que provino de los brazos de ranma

Soun: vencedor ranma saotome

Ranma:por fin lleguo la hora

Akane: estoy lista, vamos ranma

Ranma: espero y lo allá echo

Flash back

Akane y ranma se encontraban sentados de frente al estanque no hablaban ni se miraban solo contemplan las nubes asta que

Akane: ra Ranma que fue todo eso?

Ranma: (sonrojado) bueno creo que es hora de que decida por mi mismo lo que are con mi vida

Akane: pero a que te refieres con solo cancelar el compromiso de las otras? (sonrojada)

Ranma: mañana será un largo DIA mejor iré a dar un paseo

Akane: ranma responde! Huh?

Detuvo sus palabras cuando vio un pergamino que estaba en el lugar en el que se encontraba su prometido sentado

Akane: ranma se te olvida esto (dijo sosteniendo el pergamino)

Ranma: Huh? eso no es mío

Y guiño un ojo a Akane y luego salto por la barda de la casa tendo y se fue

Akane: veamos, o por dios esto es

fin flash back

Soun: co Co comiencen

Dijo un poco temeroso al ver como ranma había tratado a sus otras prometidas, Ukyo, shampoo y Kodashi observaban el combate pensando que Akane no tenía oportunidad

Ranma: muy bien es hora de poner fin a esto! Haaahaha

Y se lanzo hacia Akane, ella solo espero no se movió un solo centímetro de su lugar

Akane: la ultima técnica creada de la escuela de combate todo vale golpe unión!

Fue un golpe certero, a simple vista leve, tanto que no podría causar daño

Ranma: haaahaha

Salio despedido del dojo choco contra el muro de la barda del la casa tendo la hizo añicos y se estrello de lleno contra un poste de luz partiéndolo a la mitad por el impacto,

Soun: aaa

Genma: Akane tu Tu

Kasumi: venciste hermanita muchas felicidades!

Shampoo/Ukyo/Kodashi: pe Pero que demonios!

Soun: (trayendo a ranma cargando al dojo) vencedora Akane tendo

Cologne: como todas saben juraron por honor que la que venciera a ranma seria su prometida definitiva y las demás se harían a un ladO

Shampoo: bisabuela, como saberlo tu

Cologne: ranma fue a visitarme y me contó todo asta lo grabo por el honor de nuestra tribu shampoo tu ya no eres la prometida de ranma

Shampoo: pe Pero

Cologne: no ay más que decir volvamos a china

Shampoo: si

Ukyo: yo tengo honor, felicidades Akane-Chan

Y partió sin rumbo alguno con lágrimas brotándole de sus ojos

Kodashi: bruja, hiciste trampa, te matare

Ranma: espera un momento!

Ranma se había recuperado aunque no del todo

Ranma: loca no entiendes, no te quiero, me molesta el estar cerca de ti, déjame en paz

Kodashi: ran ran ranmaaaaa!

Y se fue corriendo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos,

Genma: vaya amigo tendo, que gran técnica ha enseñado a su hija

Soun: amigo saotome, pensé que usted era el que había enseñado tal técnica a la pequeña Akane

Todos voltearon a mirar a Akane

Akane: bueno esa técnica es es

Ranma: mi técnica secreta

Todos: (excepto Akane) he?

Ranma: es la técnica que yo cree en base a todas las demás técnicas que conozco

Nabiki: Entonces tú la enseñaste a Akane a propósito para que te vencierA

Soun: sabe lo que significa amigo saotome

Genma: boda! Boda!

Soun: muy bien chicos la boda se huh a donde se fueron?

akane: ranma a donde me llevas?

Ranma: a mi lugar secreto

Ranma: bien llegamos abre los hojos

El paisaje era hermoso, estaban sobre una colina y frente a ellos se extendia una gran llanura cubierta completamente por miles y miles de girasoles asta donde alcazaba su vista, el atardecer celoso por sentirese desplazado se ezforzaba mas y dejaba ver su gran gama de colores escarlatas que bañaba las nubes que formaban una linea de fuego en el orizonte lejano, era un gran espectaculo de colores amarillos y escarlatas, tan hermoso que intentar seguir describiendolo seria una ofensa a su belleza

Ranma: te amo akane, cásate conmigo!

Akane: yo Yo

Ranma: no fue una pregunta eres mi prometida y soy tu premio

Akane: tonto!

Pumm! ranma estampado en el piso pero inmediatamente fue levantando por la misma que lo hizo caer

Akane: y cuando es la boda amor?

Y lo beso (lloro de felicidad)fue un beso tierno, profundo, ansioso, desesperado, anhelante de ser correspondido, un beso que demostraba mas que solo sentimientos, el amOR es poco para poder describir dicho sentimiento , ni las mejores y mayores poesías de los mas grandes escritores podrían describir lo hermoso de este beso, mas que un beso era el juramento de que sobre todo estarian juntos, mas que amor mas que todo, no había tiempo, espacio , lugar, no existia nada en ese momento magico, en el que el tiempo se detuvo, el ocaso se dio por vencido al reconocer que cosa mas bella que ese sentimiento que en ese momento se profesaban esas dos personas era de inigualable belleza, un sentimiento que tanto lo habían guardo y que ahora se dejaba demostrar en ese pacto sagrado del cual los cielos, la tierra, las estrellas que se asomaban, la luna y cientos de miles de girasoles eran testigo de ese pacto para toda la vida (se que no tuvo sentido pero que mas da)

Ranma: cuanto tú lo decidas, mi amor

Akene: lo mas pronto posible

hAN PASADO DOS HORAS DESDE QUE AKANE Y RANMA COMUNICARON ASU FAMILIA QUE QUERIAN CASARSE

SOUN: HO HIJO QUE BIEN TE VES EN ESTE TRAJE

RANMA:COMO Hizo este par PARA ORGANIZAR UNA BODA EN DOS HORAS?

PENSABA RANMA CON UNA GRAN GOTA DE SUDOR QUE CORRIA POR SU NUCA,

GENMA: HIJO MIO AL FIN ERES UN HOMBRE, HO QUE FELIZ ME ACES! AL FIN NO TENDRE QUE PREOCUPARME POR TRABAJAR

EN LA HABITACION DE AKANE EL HAMBIENTE ERA SIMILAR

KASUMI: HO HERMANITA EL VESTIDO SE TE VE PRECIOSO

EL VESTIDO ERA EN VERDAD HERMOSO, COMO SI HUBIESE SIDO SACADO DE UN CUENTO DE HADAS, ERA BLANCO Y ANCHO CON ENCAJES HERMOSOS Y uNA COLA LARGA Y BLANCA DE FINA SEDA

AKANE: Cómo harían PARA CONSEGUIR ESTE VESTIDO EN SOLO DOS HORAS?

15 MINUTOS ANTES DE EMPESAR LA CEREMONIA LOS INVITADOS LLEGUARON UN POCO EXTRAÑADOS, Y CON SIGNOS DE QUE SE Tuvieron QUE VESTIR A MIL POR HORA, PUES ALGUNOS IBAN CON EL PELO REVUELTO , CON LA CAMISA POR FUERA Y CON CORBATAS ANUDADAS COMO PUDIERON ARREGLARSELAS

RANMA:JAJAJAJAJA NO CABE DUDA QUE en ESTE LUGAR TODO ES POSIBLE, MIRA QUE INVITAR A MAS 100 PERSONAS EN MENOS DE TRES horas Y ACERLOS LLEGAR A TIEMPO

AKANE: NO SE POR QUE ESTO YA NO ME SORPRENDE

ERA EL MOMENTO AL FIN LA ESPERADA BODA, UNA MARCHA NUPCIONAL EMPIEZA A SONAR,

RANMA: VALOR SAOTOME, Y TU CORAZON VAJA DE RITMO O NO LLEGUAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTO

AKANE: PASO, PASO, PASO, {SUSPIRO} NUNCA ME ACOSTUMBRARE A ESTAS ZAPATILLAS, QUE EMOCION AL FIN HOY SERE AKANE SAOTOME CLARO, SI ESTAS ZAPATILLAS ME PERMITEN LLEGAR

RANMA SE impacientaba CADA SEGUNDO QUE PASABA, CUANDO AKANE AL FIN LLEGO AL LADO DE EL SOUN ENTRELAZO LAS MANOS DE LA NUEVA PAREJA Y SE DISPUSO A IR A SU LUGAR

monje: BIEN, ESTAMOS REUNIDOS AQUÍ PARA

VOCES: DETENGAN ESTO

3 VOCES HICIERON ECO, TODOS VOLTEARON A VER PARA DARSE CUENTA QUE AQUELLAS VOCES PERTENICIAN NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE A RYOGA, KUNO Y KODASHI

KUNO: NO PERMITIRE ESTA OFENSA

RYOGA: HO HO HOLA AKANE

KODASHI: BRUJA LIBERA DE TU ECHIZO A MI QUERIDO RANMA

AKANE: KUNO, KODASHI, RANMA Y YO NOS AMAMOS MAS DE LO qUE SE PUEDAN IMAGINAR, ASI QUE POR FAVOR RETIRENSE

RANMA: ya LA OYERON!que no entienden que yo la amo y ella ami

Esas palabras alegraron el corazón de muchas personas PERO, A UNA PERSONA AL ETERNO CHICO PERDIDO le causaron la mas grande de las heridas, SENTÍA PERDIDA SU VIDA ESAS PALABRAS RESONABAN COMO ECO EN SU CABEZA SU CORAZÓN ESTABA ROTO EN MIL PEDAZOS SUS ESPERANZAS ESTABAN MUERTAS, PEDÍA LA MUERTE,

AKANE: RYOGA ME ALEGRA QUE HALLAS VENIDO, ERES UN GRAN AMIGO

RYOGA: A A A AKANE SE FELIZ

Y SALIO CORRIENDO SIN DIRECCIÓN ALGUNA, PERDIDO COMO SIEMPRE, PERO SABIENDO QUE AUNQUE LE COSTASE SU VIDA NUNCA MAS REGRESARÍA A ESE LUGAR, que le trajo su mas grande alegría y a su vez su mas grande tristeza akane

Kasumi: homy! Debe tener mucha prisa, lastima que no pueda quedarse

Ranma: gracias amigo

Akane: y ustedes déjennos en paz de una buena vez!

Kuno/kodashi: nunca permitiremos esto!

Ranma: ya me hartaron largo! Rugido del leon!

Y una gran esfera de energía emergió de las manos de ranma la cual impacto de lleno en kodashi y su hermano mayor mandándolos a volar a Okinawa o tal vez mas Allá

Monje: bueno, terminemos esto de una buena vez

Ranma poco a poco fue perdiéndose en los bellos ojos de su prometida que esta vez lucia mas bella que nunca, las palabras del monje eran inaudibles a su oído ya que el solo escuchaba en su mente akane y yo

Ranma: auch

El codo de akane había impactado contra un costado de ranma sacándolo de su ensoñación

Akane: deja de mirarme fijamente y pon un poco de atención ya casi es hora

Ranma: hora de que?

Akane tonto, hora de que el mon

Monje: akane tendo aceptas a ranma como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y golpearlo salva hey! Quién cambio mis notas?

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia un costado para ver a nabiki la cual estaba en el suelo retorciéndose por la risa

Monje: bien, continuemos, akane aceptas a ranma como tu esposo?,si o no?

El monje ya estaba impaciente por ir a casa para el esto era tiempo extra que no iba a ser muy bien pagado a demás había sido literalmente arrastrado por un par de locos que lo sacaron de en medio de un importante ritual en el templo

Akane: si acepto!

Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo un especial énfasis en sus palabras

Akane: es hora de esto

Ranma y akane esbozaron una enorme sonrisa

Monje: ranma saotome, misma pregunta, vas o no vas?

Ranma: claro que si!

Monje: bien, bien los declaro marido y mujer pueden besarse, yo me largo

Y el monje salio como rayo por la puerta dejando a la pareja frente a todos, ranma y akane lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros ansiando ese beso que sellara para siempre este juramento que implicaba llevar a cabo este ritual, amarse para siempre, cerraron sus ojos poco a poco se acercaban pero un pequeño ruido les hizo abrir sus ojos miraron a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados de 4 cámaras de alta definición al norte, sur, este y oeste de ellos y mas de 10 micrófonos para inmortalizar ese momento

Ranma/akane: ummm, que mas da

Y se besaron amenamente

La fiesta era grande en el dojo tendo la música sonaba a todo lo que daba y los compañeros de escuela de akane y ranma se encargaban que el animo no cayera, soun y genma estaban ebrios a mas no poder ya ni siquiera estaban de pie y solo balbuceaban cosas que ni ellos entendian, asi paso toda la fiesta como tal, como una fiesta,

Kasumi: gracias a todos por venir, ahora a llegado el momento de retirarse a vuestros hogares

Nabiki: y dejar a los recién casados continuar con su fiesta privada, hip

Nabiki ya estaba tambien alcoholizada

Asi todos dejaron la residencia tendo buscando otro lugar donde seguir su fiesta

Nabiki: me voy a dormir antes que empiecen los gritos y todo eso, jeje

Kasumi: tienes razón hermana,

Y sonrío picaramente a akane

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto pero no prestaron mucha importancia

Soun: ranma, la habitación que yo antes ocupaba es tuya y de akane ahora, ya hay en ella una cama de tamaño matrimonial y las cosas de akane y las tuyas ya están ahí

Ranma: esto no me sorprende

Akane que también Abia bebido un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla mareada a penas y se ponía en pie

Ranma: vamos akane

Y la levanto en sus brazos y se dirigió al cuarto que ahora ocuparían

Ranma: bien llegamos

Y deposito suavemente a akane en la cama, ella sonrío dulcemente y se sentó en la cama

Akane: no puedo creer que hace unas cuantas horas no pasaba por mi mente este momento

Ranma: pero, créelo

La embriaguez de akane desapareció mágicamente

Akane: jeje, este traje es muy incomodo

Ranma: el mío es peor apenas y puedo moverme

Akane: es un fastidio ni siquiera puedo quitármelo yo sola

Ranma: jeje, por fortuna yo puedo quitarme el mío rápidamente

Akane: este tonto no entiende las insinuaciones me ayudas a quitármelo ranma?

Ranma: (rojo) he y yo?

Akane: no, le hablo al hombre invisible, pues claro que tu

Ranma: jejeje tranquilo ranma no hay necesidad de gritarle claro date la vuelta

Lentamente la mano de ranma se fue acercando a la cremallera del vestido de novia de akane y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente como si acariciara su espalda, akane lanzo un suspiro

Ranma: ya esta abierto

Akane: ahora tira del vestido hacia arriba

Akane alzo sus brazos y su esposo tiro del vestido hacia arriba y este te deslizo por la hermosa figura de akane dejándola solo en ropa interior

Akane: que bien se siente quitarse ese peso,

Ranma: s.. sis si es cierto (ruborizado)

Akane: ranma te sientes bien

Y se acerco a el y con una de sus manos toco la frente de ranma el cual al contacto con esa mano incremento su color carmesí y su temperatura subió enormemente

Akane: ranma tienes fiebre?

Y se acerco a el y pego su cuerpo mas aun abrazándolo pero

Akane:hummm? Qué es esto tan dur es tu tu

Ranma se asusto de la reacción de akane e instintivamente retrocedió poniendo sus manos al frente para recibir los golpes que akane le lanzara

Akane: tranquilo ranma estarías en problemas si eso no se hubiese despertado, jeje

Ranma estaba atónito y agradecido por esa reacción

Ranma: jeje es que eres tan bella

Akane. Bueno es ora de ir a la cama no vas a desvestirte(ruborizada)

Ranma: esto si claro

Y comenzó a desvestirse asta quedar en solo su boxer, AKANE ESTABA ASOMBRADA CON EL CUERPO DE SU PROMETIDO ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PODÍA CONTEMPLARLO SIN MIRAMIENTOS

RANMA: AKANE, ESTAS BIEN ESTA ROJA, HUMMM?

AKANE: JEJE, VAMOS A LA CAMA MI AMOR

AMBOS SE RECOSTARON EN LA CAMA, EXTRAÑAMENTE EL SUEÑO QUE LOS AGOBIABA MOMENTOS ANTES DESAPARECIÓ COMO POR ARTE DE MAGIA

RANMA: NO TENGO SUEÑO

AKANE: YO IGUAL QUE TE APETECE ACER?

RANMA: BUENO, SOMOS UNA PAREJA DE RECIÉN CASADOS EN SU NOCHE DE BODAS PUES

AKANE: PERVERTIDO, JEJE PERO ESTOY DE ACUERDO

Y SE LANZO A BESAR A RANMA LOS BESO ERAN TIERNOS Y PAUSADOS COMO CUANDO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE BESAN DOS ALMAS PURAS, POCO A POCO SUS BESOS sE INTENSIFICARON Y AMBOS CAYERON DE LA CAMA DESPUÉS DE REÍR UN MOMENTO Ranma recostó a Akane en la cama mientras la besaba, sus caricias subían de tono, akane entrelazaba sus piernas sobre la cintura de ranma y ahondaba mas sus besos, RANMA EMPEZÓ A ACARICIAR CON UNA DE SUS MANOS LA ESPALDA DE SU ESPOSA BAJANDO LENTAMENTE POR ELLA SUAVE Y PAUSADO, AKANE LANZO SUSPIROS Y GEMIDOS REPRIMIDOS PARA NO HACER TANTO RUIDO ESTO EXCITABA MAS A RANMA QUIEN SE AVENTURO UN Poco MAS Y EMPEZÓ A ACARICIAR UNOS DE los SENOS de su esposa SUAVEMENTE, ESTO HIZO A AKANE GEMIR MAS Y ELLA DECIDIÓ TAMBIÉN ENTRAR AL JUEGO COMENZÓ ACARICIAR LA ESPALDA DE ranma DE ARRIBA a abajo, CON SU OTRA MANO JUGUETEABA CON LA TRENZA DE EL, RANMA ÁGILMENTE QUITO EL BRASSIER DE AKANE Y ACARICIO Y BESO LOS sENOS DE ELLA , YA NO Podían MAS SUS CUERPOS LO PEDÍAN LA CORONACIÓN DE DICHO ACTO Y ELLOS LO SABÍAN RANMA COMENZÓ A BAJAR LA BRAGUITA DE AKANE Y ELLA HIZO LO MISMO CON EL BOXER DE EL, un gemido de dolor y placer se escucho, al fin ranma y akane habían sellado su amor, el se movía lento para no lastimarla tanto, ella gemía no de olor si no de placer y levantaba su cadera para que la penetración fuese mas profunda y se movía al compás de ranma esa noche disfrutaron de sus cuerpos sabiendo que estarían juntos por y para siempre

Fin

Que onda por fin despues de un año acabe esta obra si se le puede llamar asi a esto, una casualidad que me da curiosidad es que la termine en la misma fecha que la empecé a la misma ora y escuchando la misma canción, Empecé esta historia el día 14 de octubre del 2008 y la termino el día 14 de octubre del 2009 y ambos caso estaba escuchando la canción, moide ga ippai lleno de recuerdos es curioso no lo creen asi? Bueno espero no se hayan aburrido y que la pasen bien manden comentarios, tomatazos, bombas y demas cosas a la dirección de centauro_ me despido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y les deseo feliz navidad! y un prospero año nuevo!(ojala y lo publiquen antes de estas dos fechas

Atte.: dav-chan

_**


End file.
